An activity that has become very popular recently is that of "backpacking", wherein the hiker ventures into the woods and mountains with only the equipment that he can carry on his back. This activity is carried on at all times of the year and in various climates. The hiker will probably carry a sleeping bag, but he will still be faced with the problem of sheltering himself from the rain, remaining warm in cold weather (where only a very heavy sleeping bag would be adequate), and protecting himself from insects. While a tent will protect him from exposure to the rain and wind, it is, nevertheless, a fairly heavy piece of equipment to carry in a backpack. The use of a very heavy sleeping bag to protect him from the cold not only means added weight, but also means that in the summer (where he will not be exposed to the cold) he will have to use a second, lighter sleeping bag. Very few sleeping bags have provision for protection against mosquitoes and flies. None of these provide a comfortable mattress to underlie the sleeping bag. An inflatable mattress would be another heavy element to add to his load. In other words, in order for the person using the sleeping bag to be completely comfortable, he must add to his pack a number of heavy items from time-to-time, all of which may not be useful at any given time. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a camping accessory which simultaneously serves the function of protection from the cold and wind, protection from mosquitoes and flies, protection from the cold, and serves as a soft mattress.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a camping accessory which is light-weight and compact, while serving a multitude of functions.
A further object of the instant invention is the provision of a camping accessory which acts as a cover for a sleeping bag, while protecting it from the rain and serving as a mattress.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a camping accessory to be used with a sleeping bag to act as a mattress and as a protection from the cold of the ground and cold of the air, the accessory being collapsible into a very small volume.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a camping accessory capable of use for a large number of functions, yet which is light in weight and can be compressed into a small volume for carrying in a pack.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camping accessory which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.